birdofandomcom-20200213-history
Toadette
Toadette (Japanese: キノピコ Kinopiko) is one of the major Toads in the Mario series and its spin-offs. Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, she has since appeared in many other spin-offs as a playable character and has played supporting roles in both Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Also,she has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Princess Peach, Toad, Birdo, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, and even Mario. After first joining Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Birdo, Toad and the gang for kart racing, Toadette now brings her patented slow pitch to the baseball field, in Mario Super Sluggers, where she's available from the start. In Challenge Mode, she is part of Peach's team, the Peach Monarchs and shared good chemistry with: Peach, Birdo, Toad, Toadsworth and Noki. Toadette has become a recurring character in the Mario Party series. In the sequel, Mario Party 8, she does not need to be unlocked. When Toadette and Birdo are in the same team, their team name it is called Pink Powerhouse. The team can be chosen in the Party Tent. The fight between Toadette and Birdo has never stopped. The ball has been rolling since 2003. This started in a game called "Mario Kart: Double Dash" released in 2003 for the Nintendo GameCube. Birdo: "TOADETTE!! YOU STOLE MY APPEARANCES!! THE ONES IN MARIO TENNIS 64, MARIO PARTY ARCADE, MARIO SPORTS MIX, FORTUNE STREET, MARIO PARTY 9, MARIO KART 7, SUPER MARIO 64 WII, MARIO KART ARCADE GP DX, NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS 3, SUPER DUPER MARIO 64, MARIO PARTY: ISLAND TOUR, MARIO KART 8, MARIO PARTY 10, MARIO PARTY: STAR RUSH, MARIO PARTY: THE TOP 100, & ALL THE OTHER GAMES YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO APPEAR IN!!" Toadette: "The thing is Birdo you stole my Nintendo Entertainment System, my Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, my NEC TurboGrafx-16, my SNK NEOGEO, my Sega Master System, my Sega Genesis, my Nintendo Gameboy, and my Commodore64. So, DOES IT MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME???" Birdo: "What does Yellow Toad MEAN I'M GOING TO HELL?? IT MAKES ME SAD!!" Toadette: "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE UGLY!!" Birdo: "NO, YOU'RE UGLY!!" Toadette: "No, I'm not. You're just jealous." Birdo: "It's been since Mario Party 5 you don't appear in the Mario Party series. IN THAT EXACT LINE OF MARIO GAMES YOU WERE ONLY TO APPEAR IN MARIO PARTY 6, MARIO PARTY ADVANCE, MARIO PARTY 7, MARIO PARTY 8, & MARIO PARTY DS!! BUT NOOOOO... YOU DECIDE TO RUIN MARIO PARTY ARCADE, MARIO PARTY 9, MARIO PARTY: ISLAND TOUR, MARIO PARTY 10, MARIO PARTY: STAR RUSH, & MARIO PARTY: THE TOP 100!!" Toadette back at Birdo: "WELL YOU WERE ONLY ALLOWED TO APPEAR IN 3 MARIO PARTY GAMES!! MARIO PARTY 7, MARIO PARTY 8, & MARIO PARTY DS!! I NEVER BOTHERED TO SHOW UP IN MARIO PARTY 1, MARIO PARTY 2, MARIO PARTY 3, MARIO PARTY 4, MARIO PARTY-E, & MARIO PARTY 5. JUST LIKE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO SHOW UP IN MARIO PARTY 4, MARIO PARTY-E, MARIO PARTY 5, MARIO PARTY 6, & MARIO PARTY ADVANCE!!!" Birdo: "WHAT ABOUT MARIO PARTY 1, MARIO PARTY 2, & MARIO PARTY 3?? I NEVER BOTHERED SHOWING UP THEN!!" Toadette: "YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED IN THOSE GAMES!! THEY ARE NINTENDO 64 GAMES & YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SHOW UP IN THOSE GAMES NEITHER MENTIONED NOR CAMEO!! SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!" Birdo: "YOU SHUT UP!! YOU'RE THE ONE HOGGING YELLOW TOAD ALL MY LIFE, WHY BOTHER LETTING YOU HAVE HIM?? I THINK I SHOULD APPEAR IN MORE NINTENDO WII KIDS GAMES THAN JUST AFTER SUPER MARIO SLUGGERS!!" Toadette spills her guts... Toadette: "YOU ALSO STOLE SOME TOYS FROM ME!! YOU STOLE MY COWBOY TOYS, MY VEGETABLE HEADS, MY SLINKIES, AND OTHER THINGS THAT TRUMAN SAID YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED HAVE!! HE ALSO WON'T LET YOU TO GO TO CHURCH OR WATCH VEGGIETALES!!" Birdo: "LET ME GUESS THAT TRUMAN'S LIFE WAS DIDDLY-SQUAT BEFORE 1987, WHEN YOU STARTED SHOWING UP!! IN 2008, THINGS GOT FROM BAD TO WORSE FOR MEEE!! THE LAST MARIO KIDS GAME I APPEARED IN HAPPENED TO BE WHAT SHOULD BE THE LAST FOR YOU!! EVEN TOAH-DELL-LAH IS A JERK!!" Toadette sore throat: "You bastard, Toadella happens to be my sister." Birdo with sore throat: "No, she's mine!!" Toadette: "You *coughs* you, y-you moron." Birdo: "I-I'm not sorry, I am sick because of you." Toadette: "Oh Daisy *coughs* Daisy." Birdo: "Oh you're definitely the one going to hell" Toadette: "Mario, Daisy, Yellow Toad, and Toadella like me better than they would for you." Birdo: "You can get Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Toad elsewhere. Not here!" Toadette: "You're only a filler character and Truman doesn't want you around Princess Daisy, WaLuigi, Wario, Rosalina, Mona, Donkey Kong, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, or Toadella." Birdo: "I want to host the star in Super Mario Party. But you were chosen. You're gonna turn the game into a bag of garbage." Toadette: "Truman would be much happier if I were the host of stars in the game. I'd still be much better than you."